1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustment tool of camber and or caster on vehicles and particularly to with an adjustment tool of camber and or caster on vehicles independent suspension consisting of an upper and lower control arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern vehicles have complex steering mechanisms. These mechanisms are designed to move the front wheels of the vehicle in a coordinated manner to move the vehicle in a desired direction. The steering mechanisms include rods and control arms that hold the wheels in the proper position for safe steering and to maintain uniform tire wear.
Two parameters that ensure proper operation of the vehicle include camber and caster. The term camber refers to the alignment of the wheels relative to the vertical. Proper adjustment of camber is required to insure proper contact of the tire tread with the road surface. Positive camber refers to a condition in which the wheels are tilted outwardly at the tops thereof and negative camber where the wheels are tilted inwardly. Improper camber will adversely affect the performance of a vehicle, resulting in uneven tire wear, and may be a source of a possible road hazard due to loss of traction.
Caster refers to the angle formed by the steering pivot. When the steering wheel is turned, the front wheels respond by turning on a pivot attached to the suspension system. Caster is the angle of this steering pivot, measured in degrees, when viewed from the side of the vehicle. If the top of the pivot is leaning toward the rear of the car, then the caster is positive, if it is leaning toward the front, it is negative. If the caster is out of adjustment, it can cause problems in straight-line tracking. If the caster is different from side to side, the vehicle will pull to the side with the less positive caster. If the caster is equal but too negative, the steering will be light and the vehicle will wander and be difficult to keep in a straight line. If the caster is equal but too positive, the steering will be heavy and the steering wheel may kick when you hit a bump. Caster has little affect on tire wear.
There have been many tools designed to adjust the camber and caster for different types of vehicles. These tools are used to adjust the various arms and rods that make up the steering system. In the case of vehicles that have independent suspension that use an upper and lower control arm, there is no tool to easily adjust these control arms. The problem with these arms is that to adjust them, the retaining bolts must be loosened, the arm moved to the proper position and then the bolts must be retightened. Once the bolts are loosened, it is difficult to move the arm precisely and then have it retain the new position while the bolts are retightened.